Better than the Prom
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Hikaru finally confesses to Haruhi, but gets rejected. After a long night of crying, he starts to think. Does he really love Haruhi? Can Kaoru help him find out?


Hikaru was a reck, his heart had been broken. And by non-other than Haruhi. She didn't mean to, it wasn't her fault she didn't like

Hikaru the way he liked her. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore, he had confessed to Haruhi after he had asked her to prom.

"You wanted to talk to me, Hikaru?" the brunette girl looked up at her friend. "Uh, yeah..." the orange haired teenager mumbled, starting to regret asking Haruhi to meet him. Hikaru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So what do you need me for?" she asked, confused of why Hikaru was just giving small reactions. Hikaru swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "So I was wondering..." he trailed off but began talking again. "Do you want to go to prom with me?" Hikaru finally spat out. 'I asked her...' he thought, surprised he even was able to tell her. To Hikaru's surprise, she just smiled. "Of course. Don't friends always go to the prom together?" Haruhi asked as Hikaru just stared at her. 'Haruhi... you idiot...' Hikaru thought as he clenched his fists in anger and depression. Haruhi's smile faded and she looked at her friend with concern. "Hikaru? Is something wrong?" the brunette asked.

She was so blind. All of those remarks where he was obviously hitting on Haruhi. She hadn't noticed the crush Hikaru had on her. Perhaps she was too busy dealing with Tamaki's obvious crush? Or maybe... she knew but just didn't want to admit that Hikaru liked her? No... she wouldn't do something like that, she would know it would break Hikaru's heart. Hikaru was seconds from snapping. His heart was beating fast in pain. "Hikaru...?" Haruhi asked when she realized Hikaru's flustered face. "How can you be such an idiot?" the orange haired teen mumbled. Haruhi heard him say something, but she didn't know what. "Wha-" she was cut off when Hikaru finally snapped. "How did you not realize that I loved you? Are you blind?! I'm sorry, Haruhi! But I just can't hold it in anymore!" Hikaru shouted, hopefully no one had heard him.

Haruhi just stared at him, wide eyed. Hikaru suddenly regretted what he had said. Not only did he just confess to Haruhi, but it sounded rather cold the way he said it. "Haruhi... I'm so sorry..." he mumbled. Haruhi's eyes seemed to relax as she smiled softly. "It's okay. I really had no idea you liked me like that." Haruhi said truthfully. "Oh... sorry..." Hikaru trailed off, suddenly feeling bad that he asked if she was blind. "I'm really sorry Hikaru, but I really don't feel the same way about you." Haruhi said quietly. Hikaru looked down sadly. "It's okay. At least I won't have to deal with Tamaki anymore, right?" Hikaru joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Yep. I really hope this won't mess up our friendship." the brunette said and left.

So here Hikaru sat, on the night of the prom, in the bathroom, sulking. 'I should've just kept quiet!' he told himself. 'Then I wouldn't have to be crying my eyes out!' he was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Hikaru? You in there? I gotta go to the bathroom!" Kaoru shouted from the other side of the locked door. "Damn." Hikaru mumbled. 'I can't let him see me like this.' he told himself. "Why don't you just go downstairs?" he asked trying to regain his normal voice. "Mom's taking a shower down there!" Kaoru said, growing impatient. Hikaru growled silently in frustration. "Don't you need to get to the prom anyways?" Hikaru asked, praying his brother would say yes. "No. I don't have a date and everyone else has dates. I'm gonna look pretty pathetic alone. Don't you wanna go anyways?" Kaoru asked. "No, if I don't have a date, what's the point?" Hikaru snapped. His brother sighed. "Whatever. Just let me in! I really gotta piss!" Kaoru shouted crossing his legs, trying to hold it in.

"No! Go outside or something!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru began getting very irritated and confused. "Sorry Hikaru, but I'm coming in, now!" Kaoru shouted before reaching for the key at the top of the door and opened it. "Ouch!" Hikaru shouted as the door hit his back. "Why the hell are you sitting there?" Kaoru asked, still attempting to hold his urine in. "Nothing. Just go to the bathroom." Hikaru grumbled as he stood up and fled from the bathroom. His brother slammed the door up and quickly unzipped his pants. Kaoru sighed as he finally was able to use the toilet, yet he was still thinking about how strange Hikaru was acting. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Hikaru was trying to hold tears in and somehow make the tear stains on his cheeks disappear. This was pathetic, him and Haruhi were still friends, right? She said so herself.

Then why did Hikaru's heart burn so much? He really was in love. He loved Kaoru, but it was more brotherly, or was it? Could they actually make it as a couple? Hikaru tried to shake the thoughts from his head. They were both guys, twins at that! They would be hated by almost every human except the fangirls if they actually were a couple. But it's not supposed to matter what others think, so as long as they love each other. Hikaru never realized how much Kaoru's smooth and pale skin attracted him. He had seen his brother naked many times. Sure he looked the same. But it didn't feel like he was just looking in a mirror, it felt like pure lust. Could he really have been so stupid? Could he have been wrong about loving Haruhi?

Once Hikaru began thinking about having sex with Haruhi, or just kissing her, he felt disgusted. But as he began thinking about doing that kind of stuff with Kaoru, it sounded fun, exciting, and romantic. Hikaru was scaring himself by the way he was thinking, but he didn't want to stop those thoughts. He liked the thought of doing that with Kaoru. He liked it although it scared him. Hikaru was interrupted from his thoughts when Kaoru opened the bathroom door to see his brother with tears in his eyes. Kaoru ran to Hikaru with concern in his eyes. "Hikaru? What's wrong?" he asked as he rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru looked away in shame. "D-Don't look at me..." he stuttered. Kaoru took his hand in his own.

"Hikaru, you've been acting weird. And I'm not gonna be able to sleep if I don't know what's wrong, so tell me." Kaoru said in a slightly demanding tone. Hikaru realized he wouldn't be able to convince his brother to leave him alone, so he gave in. Hikaru sighed. "It's so gross and weird! These thoughts I've been having I'm supposed to have about Haruhi! But I'm having them about you instead!" Hikaru spit out with a flustered face. Kaoru looked at his brother in surprise. "W-What do you mean?" he asked. Hikaru's blush grew deeper as Kaoru also began to blush deeply. "I think I love you." Hikaru whispered. But Hikaru didn't just think he loved Kaoru, he knew it. Why else would his heart be pounding so fast and hard? Why was his face completely red? It was because he loved him, wasn't it?

Kaoru continued to stare at his brother. "I know it's gross but I-" Hikaru was cut off when Kaoru began talking. "It's not gross! Because I feel the same way about you!" Kaoru shouted with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He wiped the tears away, but more continued to fall down his cheeks. "I don't know why, but my heart is always beating really fast when we're alone or close, and I've been having these dreams about you, and I really enjoy them! It's so weird! We're brothers! Twins! It's not right!" Kaoru cried. Hikaru built up courage to speak again. "Who says it's wrong? I thought love was supposed to be love." Hikaru murmured. "But-" Kaoru was cut off. "I don't care what anyone thinks! If anybody tries to change us, it won't work because no matter how much you don't want to love that someone, you still love them! I don't care what anyone thinks, that's because I love you!" Hikaru exclaimed as he hugged his brother tightly, pulling him down on the bed he was sitting on. "Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered as more tears leaked from his golden eyes. He wrapped his arms around his brother. "I love you too!" Kaoru said more quietly.

Hikaru looked into Kaoru's eyes. "Kaoru... I want to prove how much I love you." he said reaching for the button on Kaoru's jeans as he laid him down on their bed. "Can I?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru swallowed nervously but nodded. Hikaru smiled softly and got on top of Kaoru as he unzipped both their pants. He removed both their pants. He finally let their lips meet for the first time. Hikaru slid his tongue over Kaoru's lips, asking for an entrance. Kaoru opened his mouth slightly and let his brother explore his mouth. Kaoru's tongue met Hikaru's as they collided together and melted into the kiss. Keeping their lips together, Hikaru pulled Kaoru's pants down as his brother pulled his down. They separated and pulled each other's shirts off but went back to kissing after catching their breath. Hikaru rubbed his clothed erection against Kaoru's. They moaned into the kiss as Hikaru began using his thumb and index finger to tweak Kaoru's hard nipples. Hikaru smirked listening to Kaoru's moans.

Hikaru finally pulled away from Kaoru's lips and began rubbing his erection under his boxers. "Ahh! H-Hikaru!" he groaned. Hikaru finally removed Kaoru's boxers that were wet with precum. Kaoru whimpered in disappointment but gasped when he felt Hikaru's hot mouth on the head of his cock. Hikaru ran his tongue trough the slit and Kaoru began moaning louder. Soon Hikaru took all of Kaoru's length in his mouth. He tried not to gag and luckily didn't.

Hikaru tried to give Kaoru as much pleasure as possible. He was enjoying this why to much to be straight. "Hikaru! I-I'm-" Kaoru was cut off when his white, sticky liquid was released from his throbbing dick and into his brother's mouth. His cum poured down the sides of Hikaru's mouth as he tried to swallow it all but failed. He licked it off his lips and kissed Kaoru again. "May I?" Hikaru asked seductively, he was about to pull his own boxers down. Kaoru swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing what Hikaru was talking about. "Y-Yes..." he whimpered nervously.

Hikaru heard the nervousness in Kaoru's voice and gently caressed his cheek. "It's okay, I'll try to make it so it won't hurt." he whispered kissing Kaoru's forehead. "O-Okay." his brother murmured. Hikaru smiled softly and placed two fingers at Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru looked at him, confused. "Suck them." Hikaru said, knowing his brother probably didn't know how two guys did it. Kaoru blushed at his stupidity. He took the digits in his mouth and coated them in his warm saliva. Hikaru removed his fingers from Kaoru's mouth with a slight pop and readied them at his brother's entrance. "I'm putting them in." he said before inserting one finger, then the other, and began scissoring them inside Kaoru. Kaoru gasped at the action in pain.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked, positioning his erection at Kaoru's entrance. Kaoru caught his breath at this foreign feeling inside of him and said, "Y-yeah." Hikaru gently thrust inside his brother. "O-ow... H-Hikaru. That hurts..." Kaoru whined. Hikaru tried to comfort him with a kiss. "Sorry, I said I'd try to make it so it wouldn't hurt. Want me to stop?" Hikaru asked despite his urge to keep going. Kaoru shook his head no. "N-No. Keep going." he demanded. Hikaru nodded and thrust in again as Kaoru's pain began turning into pleasure and need. "H-Hikaru, f-faster!" Kaoru begged. Hikaru smirked and did as asked. Kaoru gripped the bed's sheets tightly as he began reaching his climax. Hikaru began searching for that one spot and continued searching, hitting every spot he could reach. "Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed as Hikaru hit his prostate. Hikaru continued hitting that spot until he came. "Hikaru! I'm-" Kaoru came on both of their stomachs. Beads of sweat fell down Hikaru's face as he reached his climax. "Kaoru!" he screamed before releasing his seed into Kaoru's hole. Hikaru exited, breathing heavily. His cum slid out of Kaoru as he fell on the bed, exhausted. Kaoru slowly closed his eyes and feel asleep while Hikaru smiled at his sleeping face. 'I hope I was his first.' he thought as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru and fell asleep. This was way better than going to the prom with Haruhi.


End file.
